The Myth Of A Lions Jealousy
by Tacoluver
Summary: Nala is friend's with Simba, but Simba is always trying to impress a lioness cub, that bullies Nala. Will he stay blind to his love for Nala, or will he realize who he has true feelings for?... And does Nala even like Simba?...
1. The meeting

Hello! This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh! :D, And its based on The Lion King.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or there characters, but I do own my characters. Also, I am using the names from someother Fanficer's, so all credit to them! Now, Lets get started For chapter one! :D**_

 **Nala's POV**

 _The hot Savannah sun was glaring down onto the small pale cream lioness cub. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, and a wring of darker brown cubs surrounding her. "She's a freak!" A dark tan lioness cub growled, making more tears come out of the cream cub's eyes. "Leave me alone!" She snapped after a while, running threw the circle and bounding into the river, she couldn't swim, but she just wanted to get away. She flailed her paws around, sheathing her claws in a desperate struggle to keep afloat._

 _She soon felt light headed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and she started expecting to be in heaven soon, and see her father Mufasa. Instead of being up in the sky with the many kings, she was being dragged out of the water by a sputtering golden lion cub. Nala finally got a good breath of air, and the golden lion cub pushed her onto the shore. "Wh-o are you?"_

 **Simba's POV**

 _Simba was padding around the place, looking for something to do to impress is hopefully future girl-friend, Chivu, he always went out of his way to impress her, often leaving her alone with a huge band of more unpopular lion cubs. Chivu and himself were the two most popular cubs in the pride, and Simba knew that Chivu often bullied other cubs. Fortunately, Simba did not join in, and only ever ignored that fact._ _Maybe I could do an extra big dive in the waterhole!_ _The golden cub thought to himself giddily,_

 _He was walking to the waterhole when he saw a splash of water, and flailing arms; "Oh no!" He whispered do himself, before leaping into the water, and swimming as quickly as he could. Simba then grabbed the creamy, almost white cub out of the water by the scruff. He pulled he onto the shore, panting madly. When the lioness cub was out of the water, Simba realized it was the least popular lion cub, Nala. "Who are you?" He heard the most angelic voice he had ever heard, "I-I-I..." He stuttered, awe stricken by the lionesses angelic voice, and beautiful pale blue eyes that were covered in a story of sorrow. He gulped slightly, and blinked his eyes shut for a moment; "I'm Simba, and you are?" He knew her name, but he wanted to sound cool, not like he had ever stalked the lioness cub._

 ** _Nala's POV_**

 _"I'm Simba, and you are?" Nala barely heard the golden cub, she was too busy looking intently at his messy, yet handsome golden fur, and his beautiful amber eyes, rimmed with a dark hazel color. "I'm Nala." She yelped slightly, realizing how long Simba had waited to hear the answer. A pale pink tinge formed her cheeks as she noticed that Simba had not been waiting impatiently, he had just been staring almost as intently at her eyes as she had to his. Nala inhaled a deep breathe, and cautiously asked; "W-will you be my friend?... I-I don't re-ally have any.." Her eyes showed sorrow for a moment, but she quickly blinked it away. Simba showed no hesitation, and quickly replied; "I'd love too! And I can get my girlfriend to be nice to you!" All the happiness in Nala shimmered away as Simba said 'girlfriend'._


	2. My Hearthrob Hope

**IMMA BACK BEBES! XD You thought you could shake me off from fanfic, welp nope! Im here to continue dis, and its far from finished. Hehehe, Well, expect some typos, im a derp anyways xD Now, READ IT GOD DAMMIT XD ( Im not psycho at all, HUEHUEHEU )**

Nala looked into Simabs eyes, her ears pinned back slightly more then before. "And, who is your.. Girlfriend?" She asked, spitting the words out with great hatred, though she had only met Simba, she had always seem attracted to him.

"Her names Chivu! She is a bay color, you should meet her!"He chirped, grinning widely; oblivious to Nala's jelous reaction. "Oh.. Cool, is it official yet..?" Nala mumbled, still annoyed, yet curious. "No, not official just yet... But hopefuly, after I ask her to be my mate, she will accept my feelings.." His voice trailed off, and Nala looked slightly hurt by him so deeply inlove with a cub, though she blinked her sorrow away. "So, Simba, wanna play tag? Or _Pinned Ya?_ " Nala smiled, ignoring her new friends love life. "Tag? And whoever is last to the water hole is it!" He yowled, running full pelt towards the water, Nala caught up to him easily, keeping pace with him without breaking a sweat. Simba looked physicly tired, and was panting heavily, so Nala purposly slowed down and let simba win.

"AHA! You're it Nala!" Simba chuckled, as Nala flung her self at him, landing on him in an awkward position. Her chest was layed on his, and there noses touching, almost kissing. "Er, sorry.. Heh..." She mumbled, her cheeks tinged with crimson. She lifted her head and attempted to scramble upwards. Simba was bearly blinking, and breathing, a blank expression on his face. "Simba? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Nala asked alarmed, her pupils narrowed with fear. Simba blinked twice, and sat up off his back. "Blue.." Was all he said. "Simba, Simba are you okay? Speak to me!" She yowled loudly, allowing other cubs to look over, including Chivu. Chivu swaggered over, not anywere near concerned about Sima. "Oh Nala... What have you done? You scared Simba silly... Lean in and I will tell you a little secret of his.." Nala looked desperate, so she leaned in close.

"Simba... He... He said... You were an ugly furball, yet he didn't want to say it to your face incase he hurt your feelings.. So if I were you, i'd back away from Simba..' She hissed, just loud enough for Nala to hear. Tears whelled into her eyes, and Simba sat up. Simba was blushing madly, but his golden color came back when he saw Nala pelt off, making a sobbing noise.

"Chivu, what happened to Nala?" He asked, alarmed and completly ignoring the dark baye lioness cub. "She told me she didn't want to ever see your face again! She was so rude to you Simby!" She made a damsels voice, and purred leaning into his fur. "Oh Simby, you have such awful luck with choosing female friends.!" Simba looked around, scanning for Nala, yet when he turned he was awfuly close to Chivu's face. She took the moment quickly; leaning forwards and allowing Simba time to blush and pull back slightly, before she moved in quickly, kissing him on his tender lips. "Oh... Sorry Simby, I didn't see you there..." She mewled, flirting with him. Simba arched his back, and spat these words, "Don't do that to me Chivu! I.. I feel like you are using me, to seperate me and Nala!" He then sprinted away.

Nala looked around, she was at her mothers side, and sobbing sadly. She had told her mother what Chivu had said, which made Sarafina very cross. Simba lept inside, panting heavily. "Why are _you_ here?!" Nala hissed, hostility and pain shining in her voice.

 **HUEHUE Next chapter will be up soon :D**


	3. Blue?

Simba looked at Nala with confusion; "I saw you run in here Nala... Whats wrong?" His eyes were dull with fear, for losing his closest friend. Nala mumbled sometihng, and began to say "Chivu.. She told me what you really want... I know you are only faking our friendship... So then you can tease me more then the others.." Tears started to flow down her cheeks, and Sarafina gently licked Nala's forhead. Simba looked offended, he wanted to turn his back on Nala and hiss, but a little voice was telling him, if he did that, he would lose an important part of his heart.

"Nala, I would never do that... Chivu told me you never wanted to see my face again... But.. I still wanted to be your friend.." Nala turned her head after Simba had finished, her ears perking slighlty. "So.. Chivu was lying?" Nala asked, innocence in her voice, but hatred burning her crystal like eyes. Simba nodded, the skin above his nose blushing light crimson; without a known reason. "Er.. Yeah... Are we cool nala?" He mumbled, and Nala shook her head.

"No, we aren't cool... I am though, I cant say the same about you." She giggled and Simba attempted to pin her down. Sarafina Smirked, and pushed Simba closer to Nala's face, causing them to look rather awkward. "Mom!" Nala shreiked, blushing madly. Simba began to become deep in thought, after he had gotten of off nala.

 _Why was she blushing? What does this all mean..?_ His thoughts overwhelmed him. He no longer was trying to impress Chivu, but now... A different lioness cub, with pale eyes.

Nala began to think about what Simba meant when he said "Blue." She glanced over to Simba, and slackly walked over to him. "Hey Simba... Ya know earlier? Well what did you mean by ''Blue''?'' Simba gulped awkwardly. "Well... I was kinda looking at your eyes.. And I guess they are kinda pretty- I mean... Nice! They are okay eyes..." He blushed, fumbling his words awkwardly.

Nala looked at Simba.

 _OMG! Did he just say he thought my eyes were pretty! Omg! Im going to faint! Wait... Why am I so excited...?_ She asked herself cautiously, shrugging the thoughts. "I gotta go have my bath, by Nala!" Simba smirked, and Nala drew circles in the dirt, before waving and spilling all the gossip to her mother.

"Mom! Simba almost said he thoguhht my eyes were pretty!" Sarafina's eyes glinted with curiousity. "Oh really now? Well.. Why does it matter so much..?"

 **Thanks for reading this guys! In a few more days I will continue it, and please ignore the grammar issues and typos XD I was trying to get this out quickly, and I don't have a chance to spell check it at the moment; because im going horse riding! I hope you liked this chapter! :3**

 **~Taco, the one with the bad stories XD**


	4. The Storm

**Hello! I'm here to continue the rather short chapter 3, and hopefuly next chapter will come out quicker. Sorry for the wait everyone! And know, read my odd romance story. :3**

"Hmm, I don't care Mom!" Nala called; oddly embarrassed by her mothers question. "Okay; okay, no need to get so defensive, we all know you are madly in love with Simba." Sarafina chuckled as Nala's face became redder and redder. "Oh look, its your _boyfriend." Sarafina called out loudly, causing both Simba and Nala to blush madly. "Er.. Hey Nala, whats up?" Simba squirmed around awkwardly, causing Nala to sigh lovingly. Though she didn't know it, she was falling for the golden lion. But, what she didnt have a hint of knowing, was Simba was feeling the same about her. "Uh, nothing much. Wanna go down to the waterhole?" The pale tan lioness asked, her voice chirping like a humming birds call._

 _"Sure! Race ya down?" Simba began t o run down the pride rock, Nala keeping his pace easily, her face turned to the right, to look directly as Simba. "Whats wrong? Havin trouble keeping up Simba?" She gigled, speeding up slightly so he was in lead. "N..No! I was just letting you think you can win!"_ Simba called, attempting to quicken his pace; but failing as Nala ran about 4 meters in front of him.

When reaching the water's edge, Nala noticed Chivu; and hid her face behind Simbas body. Simba quickly noticed, and turned to see Chivu swaggering over to the duo; her head and tail held high. "So, Simby. Having fun with your new girlfriend?" Simba growled, and Chivu continued. "Haven't you seen the wanted signs from the zoo? They're looking all over for Nala!" Chivu smirked as nala shrunk her head closer to Simbas chest, causing Simba to blush madly.

'oh shut up Chivu!" Simba snapped suddenly, before trotting off with nala, tail held high. "You used to be cool Simba.. Then you chose Nala over me.." Chivu snarled, and walk back to her cronies.

 **That Night**

A storm with unhealthy amounts of thunder and lighting had been created. Nala, who was near her mother, was terrified, her ears perked and her body shivering. She jumped, as a loud boom wa heard from the thunder. Simba, was still very asleep; and Nala cautiously walked over to him, still quivering. She whispered in his ear; "Can I sleep near you.. Please-? Im.. I.. I dont like storms." Simba nodded sleepily.

Nala laid down next to Simba, her breathing quickening. Her chest was now under his head, his paw over her back. She could hear a fast thumping, and it wasn't the storm; but someone else heart...

 **Thats it for this chapter! Reviews, I love feedback! Well, until da next chapter, im outta here! Bye :3**


	5. How Awkward

The next morning; Simba awoke, his claws unsheahing as he touched something silky and soft. He opened his eyes slowly and drowsily, before being jolted as he saw that HIS PAW was around Nala! AND HER HEAD was under his chest! Letting out a small gasp, his breathe became more and more shallow, and his heart felt like is was going to bounce out and jump all over the room.

He saw Nala move her head slightly, and he was stuck.. What should he do? Move and risk awakening her; and also ruining the moment of joy for himself.. Or stay their, until she woke, and feel awkward.. He decided to just go back to sleep, afterall the sun hadn't risen.

Nala had been awake for a while, she felt warm, and she knewy why.. She remembered the strorm from last night, and she was so frightened she had wormed her way up to well snuggle with simba. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up at simbas sleeping head.

Oh how badly she just wanted to lick his cheek, and spill to him about all the love and care she had for him, and how she would die for him, she would even kill for him...

 _What am I thinking, I.. I don't like him.. No.. That uh so totally gross! I er can't like him, I mean we're best friends.._

She thought to herself awkwardly, before sitting up and walking over to her moher silently. "Er mum.. Pleae wake up, I wanna tell you something.." Sarafina stirred, and sat up slowly. "Yes Nala; arwe you okay?" She asked, her eyes lit up with slight alarm. nala nodded, before saying; "Well I just wanted some advice.. Heh.. About what to do if.. Ya know.. L.. Like someone.. But ya know he kinda likes the cub who bullies you.. I mean im just asking for a friend, heh." Nala blushed after she had finished her little question, and Sarafina looked thoughtfull;

"Well how do you know that he likes the bully? Hmm?" Nala blinked and muttered "I dunno.. I guess its just because I see them together lots.." Nala stopped speaking and blushed slightly. "You and simba hang out lots, does that mean you like him Nala?" Sarafina giggled.

Nala shook her head violently; "UH SHUT UP!" She screeched, cupping her ears in her paws, attempting to block her mother out. Sarafina giggled, and called out to Simba, noticing it already was fearly late and all the other lions had left. "Simba, get up, your mom wante me to wake you around now. And Nala just can't live without you." Nala's eyes narrowed; "Uh.. SHUSH MOM!" Simba chuckled as Nala blushed bright crimson, and he walked over to her smiling.

"Well er good mornin Simba! You slept forever!" She exclaimed, and Simba shrugged his shoulders; before his eyes unfocused. Nala was chattering away about a meerkat she had seen. Simba ju st couldn't focus. "Woah.." He gasped, and Nala looked over to were his eyes were at, her heart stung as she saw that Simba was looking to Nala's left, straight at Buuka. Buuka was a nasty lioness, but she was very beautiful up to lion standerds. She had dark fur, almost rich brown, and her eyes were a yellow like amber color.

Nala wanted to cry, she saw Simba feel almost inlove with the cubess. Her eyes whelled, and Simba turned back to her.

Simba was looking at a brown cub, she was very beautiful. He seemed to noticed just how lucky he was to have the pressence of such a beautiful cub. Being Nala of course. Looking at all the other cubs made Simba realise how beautiful Nala was, yet she was bulied though how kind and smart and amazing she was!

"er.. What are you looking at Simba, not one of those _pretty pretty girls!_ Right?" She spat those words out bitterly, her eyes wet with salty tears. Simba shook his head and muttered slowly; "Well I was but looking at them made me realise how.. Uh.. I.. Wanna..-"

 _Come on! i got this.. Just ask her out, its going to be fine! But what if she friendzones me.. ):_

"Uh how I wanna uh... Wanna;... Maybe.. you.. I.. me.. dat-.. go to the waterhole!" He continued, leaving nala nodding suspicously.

 **Sorry for the late update! :) Im back though Next will be up in a week or so, it really depends. High school is really rough for me right now, im loosin friends, and confidence heh.. My bf broke up with me also, and he started dating my new 'enemy' whom used to be my friene bbut said rumors bout me and now.. Well you didn't come here to read my life story Heh**

 **Well until next time, xx**


End file.
